2016 Explorations
by InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: One Shot Prompts given to me on Tumblr. Jon/Sansa Rated M, just to be safe with future Prompts R L J
1. Olympics

Prompt: Could you do a modern AU prompt where Jon and Sansa meet and support each other during the Winter Olympics with Sansa being and ice skater and Jon being a snowboarder?

Jon had noticed her at the opening ceremony. His focus should have been on what was happening, but it being his third olympic games, he tended to zone out at the festive part. His friend Glenn, who was apart of the Great Britain bobsleigh four men team, eblowed him in his side. He Jerked up to see him nod towards the US team across the way. All the countries were placed in a giant circle and facing one another, as in a corporation like manner. Face or opponent kind of thing.

"US has a red head this year." He said joking, knowing Jon's Preference for red hair. Glancing over, he saw the slim figure of the women he was talking about. She was sitting next to his Rival and Friend Robb Stark, the United States top Snowboarder, for the past three years, they've been fighting neck and neck to win the gold, Jon won last years with Robb winning the Silver.

"Stark." A soft female voice said from behind him. Gilly, one of three Figure skaters for Great Britain, nodded. Both men turn towards the much smaller women behind them.

"Her name is Sansa Stark...It's her first time here, but already everyone thinks she's going to place." Both paused as they waited for her to continue. Edd grew tired to waiting.

"Place in what exactly?"

"Figure skating. She's a figure Skater." She said, leaning back into her seat. Jon nodded and turned back to look at the young women, who had even last years gold medalist winner, nervous. His body went rigid, because when he looked, even from the distance he was, he could still see how blue her eyes were.

"Jon is over there." Robb whispered to himself. Sansa elbowed him in the gut.

"You should be paying attention." Sansa spat out, looking at the man talking. She was trying to enjoy her first Olympic Ceremony, but Robb was ruining it with his muttering.

"I heard he hurt his knee. Damn, I thought he wouldn't come."

"Please, Robb, what is wrong with you."

"Remember the gold medalist winner last year, Jon Snow?"

"Which sport, there's several different gold medals here Robb."

"Snowboarding, my Sport. Well he's sitting over in the First row, on the end, in Great Britain's section." Sansa turned her head to find out what the guy looked, and she made eye contact with the most handsome man she had seen in a long time. Robb's voice drowned out, as a light blush overcame her face as he smiled at her.


	2. Marriage to a Queen

Prompt: Can you do an AU where Jon is a wildling, Sansa is the Queen of the North, and are married to each other in order to form a truce?

"Your Grace, a raven arrived from the Queen in the south, asking you to reconsider the marriage proposal from the wildings once more." Tyrion Lannister said, as he smiled up at the Queen.

"I know which Queen you work for milord, but while are in the North Lands, I am the Queen, you were sent to be my council as a token of cooperation between the Southern Queen and the Northern Queen. So as my council tell me how else am I cable of appeasing the Wildings that are now under my territory?" Sansa demanded from the Lannister Lord. Rickon began to chuckle at Tyrion's unable to answer the question.

"If I may, your Grace." Brienne of Tarth asked, bowing her head.

"Please." Sansa answered, sitting back in her chair. Brienne turned towards Tyrion with a kind smile.

"The young man, who they are offering in marriage proposal is the one who almost single handled defeated the White Walkers behind the wall, and at one point saved the Queen herself from certain death during an sudden attack on our camp. What I think the queen fears is his ability to control the Ice Dragons that are from North of the Wall, is it not?"

"She was started when she saw them." Tyrion mentioned, taking a sip of wine.

"What she fears is the North having Dragons. But the Wildlings don't keep dragons as pets. The ice dragons were sent back North of the Wall, as they are no longer needed. Instead Direwolves are all we have here." Brienne ended with a nod of approval from Sansa.

"I agree. We don't have dragons with this marriage. I simply secure the safety of those in the wildings camps as citizens of the North, and under the protection of the Stark flag, While Jon, becomes apart of the council in order to keep the peace, for as long as our marriage should last." Sansa said, rising. She walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard to see Jon Snow, Champion of the North, speaking with a friend. His direwolf Ghost standing next to him. "Please tell Daenarys she can keep her dragons. Direwolves are our friends." Ghost turned his red eyes on Sansa and seemed to smile at her.

Jon looked at the face on the trunk of the tree with interested. He felt her presence as Ghost left his side. Turning he peered at the Queen of the North who was alone.

"Do you keep to the old gods?" She asked as she ran her fingers through Ghost's fur. Her gloveless hands shined in the light.

"I keep to the gods, your Grace. Whether their old or new is you southern's views."

"I am not a -"

"Southern yes. I know you keep telling me that but to us, anyone south of -"

"Of the wall is a southern yes. I know _you_ keep telling _me_ that." Sansa said, walking closer to him. Jon smiled as she walked passed him and placed a hand on the face. Removing her hand she turned and gave a soft smile.

"Tomorrow we will be married here." Jon looked away. Marriage was not his choice. Especially to a southern queen, but the wildlings needed to the peace treaty with the northern lords, and needed the protection from the Southern queen. "I also know that you lost the women you actually loved to the White Walkers before you escaped to our lands." Jon's back went rigid as he turned around to look at her.

"How did you-"

"Sam. He's truly a sweet man."

"He was a crow when I found him."

"He's loyal to you."

"Sometimes." He said, looking at Ghost. Ghost had laid down near the small pond, watching his reflection.

"When I was young, I dreamed of marrying a blonde haired prince in the south." Jon looked back at her as she walked over to Ghost and kneeled looking at her own reflection. Sansa wasn't older than Jon, yet she had more responsibilities than those twice their age. Same as him. "I believed he would love me, and he would take me from this northern prison...but when I met the blonde haired prince, it was merely a cruel joke. When I escaped, I was used as a play thing for the next man, then the next, until one night, after Brienne and Podrick had killed his guards, I slit his throat in his sleep." She stood up and looked a Jon. He sensed a strong willed wall. "Winterfell is my home. No one will ever take that from again." Both looked at eachother for a tense moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to prove you will never take my home from me. Maybe because I'm jealous that you know what it is like to be loved. Or maybe it's my twisted way of telling you, you won't be marrying a maiden." She let out a soft sad chuckle. After a moment, they both heard the loud voices of her Queensguard yelling for her.

"Why are they yelling?"

"I ran away. A moment of quiet in the Godswoods is something I never get unless I trick my guards." With one final pet to Ghost, she started to exit the woods. Pausing to turn quickly to look at him.

"Thank you."

"For what your Grace?" He asked, as Ghost stood up and looked at her.

"For saving my life." With that, she left Jon, standing in front of his Gods, stunned. Turning to his Ghost, he smiled.

"She's more Free Folk then she thinks."


	3. Thank You

" _Thank you."_

" _For what your Grace?" He asked, as Ghost stood up and looked at her._

" _For saving my life."_

By the time Jon arrived to the Northern camp the Southern dragons were already breathing fire down upon the White Walkers in the southern's camp. The Free folk armed with valyrian steel ran into the battle, trying to help those who were struggling. Killing as he went, he looked up to see a Dragon coming towards them as he ducked from the fire. As he made his way into the fighting he was near the tents. A loud scream pierced his ears as he quickly entered in one of the larger tents. There a women was crawling backwards from a White Walker. He was moving slowly, due to missing half of his one leg. She was throwing things at him. Pieces of swords laid around the floor. Jon quickly ran up and stabbed the White Walker through the neck as he watched it shatter into pieces.

Her red hair caught his eye first. It was loose hanging around her as she seemed to be in her sleeping garments.

"How long have they been in camp?" He asked. She shook her head as she backed away closer to the tent's wall. Jon kneeled down and reached out his towards her. She couldn't have been more than 18 name days.

"Milady, how long have they been in camp?"

"Since the midnight howl of the direwolves." She stammered out. Her tears escaping her. "Why wouldn't the swords work?" She asked, looking at him. Quickly he removed one of his daggers and gave it to her.

"They are only killed by valyrian steel." He got up moved towards the exit.

"Wait!" She yelled, standing. Turning he looked at her. Her height was tall for a girl. The red hair was draped in such a way that it hid anything he should not see.. "What is your name?" She asked, grasping the dagger he gave her tightly.

"Jon...Jon Snow." He spoke as he exited to the tent.


	4. Its a WeddingIts Supposed to be Happy

Could you do Jon and Sansa's Actual wedding for Marriage to a Queen?

* * *

Jon was sitting in a tub of warm water. Tormund looked at him with a smile.

"Why are you here again?" He asked, rubbing a bar of soap in his hair.

"Because, it's funny to watch you try and play lordling."

"I think it would be kingling now." Sam said from his seat, his back turned. He said he would give Jon company, but he would not face him.

"Kingling?" Jon asked. Splashing water on his face.

"She is Queen of the North." Sam explained looking out the window.

"She's a southern queen." Tormund.

"Not to her." Jon said, ducking under the water quickly to rinse off. .

"There's already a southern queen." Sam piped up again. "What would you call her if Sansa is the Queen of the South?" Sam asked, a smile on his face. Jon chuckled as he got up from the tub.

"A very southern queen." Tormund said, seemingly proud of himself.

* * *

"Your Grace, please, don't move around so much." Gilly, one of the new maids placed under her care said as she tried to braid the rest of Sansa hair.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I know I was antsy on my wedding day." Gilly said with a smile. Brienne stood in the corner, dressed in her queensguard uniform for the ceremony.

"We could find another way your Grace." She said, giving her Queen a moment to escape. Sansa smiled at her.

"No, I'm afraid this is the only way, that doesn't shed blood." Sansa stood up, after Gilly finished. "Hopefully." Placing the crown on her head, Sansa looked at herself in the distorted mirror she had.

"He doesn't seem like the last one." Brienne put in, standing to her full height. "But just give the word, and I will execute your bidding."

"Not tonight Brienne. It's a wedding. Its supposed to be happy." She said with a small sad smile. "At least one of them has to."

* * *

Jon stood at the foot of the Gods tree. The Southern Preacher next to him. Snow had begun to fall as Sansa entered into the clearing. Her dress she wore was built for a winter wedding, yet still she somehow looked more radiant. Jon took a deep gulp as she walked up to him, her eyes never leaving his. Rickon who had escorted her, handed him her hand, and he took it, as she placed her hand on top of his, in front of the Preacher and the Gods. His heart began to race just a little, as her warm hands touched his cold ones. In that moment, Jon thought that Marrying a Southern - _Northern_ Queen wouldn't be so bad.


	5. King of the Underworld

_Jon x Sansa Au where Jon is hades and Sansa is Persephone?_

* * *

Sansa … Persephone

Jon … Hades

Ghost … Cerberus

Ed … Painic

Sam … Pain

Sansa looked around the bedroom as her eyes fell on the three headed white Direwolf that was in charge of guarding her. She curled her knees to her chest as the door to the bedroom opened. A very fat man and a very skinny one came in, all smiling.

"Hello, my Lady." The big one said, bowing his head. One of the heads of the Direwolf began to growl at the two men. The skinny one jumped back behind his friend.

"Nice doggy." He stuttered out, clinging to the big ones back.

"Who are you?" Sansa asked, staring at the two.

"I'm Sam, My lady, and this is Ed." Sam took a step forward and stubbed his toe on one of the loose stones in the floor. "Ow!" He cried as he bent down to look at it.

"Is-Is there anything we can do for you My lady?" Ed asked, keeping his eyes on the Direwolf.

"Where is King Jon?" She asked.

"King Jon? He's off to tending to some dead that just came, he'll be here soon." Sam stated, standing up. "Is there anything else you were wondering?"

"Yes, why did he take me from my Gardens?" Sansa demanded as she looked at the two. Ed backed away again, as he hit Sam's arm.

"She's asking too many questions. This isn't good, not good at all. Hes going to be mad if-"

"Hush, you idiot." Sam whispered as he smiled at Sansa. "That's a question for his Grace, if there's nothing else, we will be on our way."

"But-" Sam and Ed closed the door before Sansa could ask another Question. Standing up from the bed, frustrated, she walked over to the window that looked over a ice prison. Everything was covered in Ice, and she saw people, or what once were people walking over to some sort of large boat. "I thought Hell was supposed to be Warm." She spoke aloud, more to the herself, than to the Direwolf.

"I thought so as well." A deep voice echoed through the Stone room. Sansa quickly turned locking eyes with a Jon Snow, King of the dead. "But turns out, Hell does freeze over." He joked with a sad smile. Sansa remained quiet as she stood near the window. Jon walked over to the fireplace and poked the fire.

"Your Grace, why did you take me from my Gardens?" Jon ceased what he was doing and stood up straight. With sadness in his eyes he walked over to her, slowly, but stopped just short of an arms length away.

"I-." He stopped then looked out his window again. "You didn't see him. That _monster_ was coming up behind you, and I couldn't let him hurt you again. Not after I saw him-" Jon seethed out as he looked at Sansa.

"He's my husband, he can do-"

"That doesn't make it right."

"And kidnapping me does?" She yelled at him. Sansa watched as Jon's face grew dark.

"Aegon had no right to arrange that wedding between that filth and something so beautiful." Jon declared as he took a couple of steps back. Sansa remained quiet as she walked over to the bed, sliding onto the fur covers.

"Aegon is the King of the Land. What he says, you do." She whispered, fiddling with her skirt in her hands.

"Aegon is a prick who is mad that he didn't become King of the Sky." Jon grumbled. Sansa looked at Jon shocked. "Daenerys wanted you to marry me. She said that she saw it in the Dragon's fire. Aegon grew angry and said that you being a high lady of his territory he could with what he willed. I said, I would agree to the match only if you did, and so he threw a fit, arranging you to marry that demon of a man." Jon confessed. Sansa looked at him stunned. Jon walked over and sat on the far end of the bed. "It's my fault you married him. I stole you from your Gardens to protect you, not harm you." After a few moments of silence, Sansa spoke.

"The Queen of the Skies sees the destinies of those on the Land?"

"Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"She saw me, as your wife?"

"Yes."

"I married a monster because a King wanted to defy a Queen?"

"Yes."

"And you took me from my Garden to save me?"

"Yes, you're free to leave when-" he was cut off when she flung her arms around his neck crushing him in a hug. His hands slowly moved to wrap around her waist as the other one went towards her hair. He ran his fingers threw it as she hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." She cried as he smiled. Ever since Daenerys told him his destiny of being with her, he had watched the kind and gentle women. He grew more and more fond of her, falling in love from a distance. When Aegon defied Daenerys and the wills of the Fates, he nearly attacked his brother. Daenerys had only stopped him in time, saying that the Flames still showed she was to be his. Fates aren't easily swayed from their destinies.

Sansa pulled away just so that she was looking at him. Even now, with wet eyes and red cheeks from crying, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She shocked him once more when she placed a soft kiss on his lips that only last for a second. His eyes seemed to ask the question as she answered him.

"A kiss for my hero." She answered with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Jon."

"I-I really don't-" Sansa giggled as he gave a small smile of embarrassment.

"Do I have to leave?"

"If you want to, I can-"

"I don't want to leave Jon."

"I don't want you to leave either." He almost begged as she smiled at him.

"I'm married." She said, as his hands moved towards her waist, hugging her tighter to him.

"He doesn't deserve a queen."

"A queen? I'm a queen?" She asked quietly. Her breath began to become shorter as she felt the atmosphere between them suddenly change.

"My sister is Queen of Heavens, my Brother is king of the Land, and I'm King of the Underworld. The fates named you my queen." She gasped as he moved them down on the bed, her hair spread out, as he laid in between her legs. Her arms still around his neck. "Only if you want to be." He pondered to her, as he leaned over on his one elbow.

"I want to be." She stated, as he bent down capturing her lips in his.


	6. Bliss

Oh Oh Oh! Jon x Sansa AU where they're expecting their first child?

* * *

Daenerys gazed at the women standing on the balcony. The city was foreign to the red haired girl, but she looked more beautiful against the port city of Meereen. The light haired Queen smiled as she walked up to the women. Coming to stand next to her, she quickly reacted, bowing slightly.

"Your Grace, forgive me I didn't-" Daenerys raised her hand halting her apology that wasn't needed nor asked for. Both turned and looked at the noisy free city of Meereen together. She could remember the day, Sansa Stark was brought into her care, along with her Nephew Jon Snow, though she didn't know it at the time. Tyrion was almost in tears to see the girl. Varys actually had cracked a smile that wasn't for show.

After some time had passed, one night at dinner, Jon had reached over the table to grab something and never noticed when his bare skin slide through the flames. Daenerys had watched to see if he had felt anything until Sansa yelled, that his arm was in the fire. Jon stood in front of her Dragons and bathed in their fire, remaining unscathed. Proving he was a Targaryen. Sansa wouldn't speak to him for weeks afterwards, Jon grew more and more upset. Finally the two reconciled but there always seemed to be some sort of mood change between the two that Daenerys knew far too well. She Ignored it, knowing that when the time came, they would speak to her about it, or if it became a useful tool she would use it. Now she stands next to the young women, who is not that much younger then she.

"What ails you Sansa?" Daenerys asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing your Grace." She whispered as her hands began to tighten against the railing. Daenerys took her one hand in hers.

"I can tell you're lying Sansa. You look absolutely pale as can be. Whatever is ailing you I can have a maester here first thing." Daenerys paused as she looked at the young women standing before her. She recognized the signs. "Oh." Sansa's eyes began to well up.

"We didn't mean to." Sansa was scared because of what laid in her belly. "I didn't mean to- We were just-I-" Sansa stuttered out her words as she wiped away tears.

"Sansa…" Daenerys walked inside, as Sansa quickly followed.

"Please, Your grace, I beg forgiveness. I'll leave the city, just don't punish Jon." Sansa fell on her knees as she bowed to the Queen.

"Leave?"

"He doesn't know. Jon is happy here if you wish-"

"Sansa please, stand up." Daenerys grasped the girl's hand in hers, wiping away the tears that fell. "What done is done. I am not going to make you leave. Neither of you. Jon is my family, and he is your family, which makes you my family as well. I do not blame you two for becoming close." The door to the council chamber opened as Jon entered. He quickly noticed Sansa crying, and ran over, wrapping her in his arms. Daenerys smiled at the two.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping a tear away.

"Nothings wrong my dear Nephew." Daenerys smile grew wide as she realized that her family she thought she lost forever was becoming big once more. She placed a hand on Sansa cheek, and the other on Jons. "This is a happy thing Sansa. A child should always be a happy thing." Jon quickly looked down at Sansa. His face at first showed signs of shock, but he quickly grew a smile wider than Daenerys thought was possible. Sansa's tears turned to happy ones, as Jon picked her up spinning in the air. The family moment of bliss was something that all three took joy in, for the first time in years.


	7. Twins

Could I get some fluffy Jon and Sansa? With kids? It's like my undoing.

* * *

Dany was sitting in on the Iron Throne with Nephew Jon Targaryen standing on her right, a hand on his sword. Another lord from one of the southern houses was again congratulating her on her victory of over the White Walkers. It had been six moons but she still had lords and ladies coming and going praising her name. With a small thank you and a wave of her hand everyone began to mix among themselves as she sat there, waiting for the next issue to be brought up.

Looking at her nephew she remembered a little over six years ago when he showed up in Meeran with his than to be believed "half" sister Sansa Stark and "half" brother Rickon Stark, claiming about the dead that had taken over nearly most of Westeros. The Lords of the south hadn't believed them and they were forced to sail east to Meeran seeking her help. Tyrion had been almost in tears when he laid his eyes on Sansa Stark. Happy to see the girl alive. It wasn't until a year into their stay in Meeran, that during a fire at a local orphanage did they discover Jon's ability to walk through the flames. It took almost a moons time before Sansa would even speak to the man. She was furious over the fact that she had lost another brother. Rickon had found the whole thing amusing. Daenerys herself laughed as Jon tried to reassure the upset girl that he wasn't going to abandon her just because they were only cousins. Three moons later, she named Jon a Targaryen, son of her Brother Rhaegar. She was happy to not be the last Targaryen in the world.

When news finally arrived asking for help in fighting the White Walkers, Daenerys agreed under the condition of after the war she would take the throne. Reluctantly, they had no choice but to either agree or to becoming one with the dead. They chosen the living.

A few weeks before they were to set sail, Jon had come to her, with the most anxious face she had ever seen him with. He had confessed that he was in love with his cousin and wished to marry her. Saying how the Starks had been warden of the North and the North would follow the Starks, trying to make his case as to why she should agree to the match. The night before they set sail, Sansa and Jon were wedded in a quick but happy ceremony. Three moons into the battle with the white Walkers, it had been found out, that Sansa was pregnant. In the time when death was literally staring at them in the face, everyone couldn't have been more happy for the couple. Even now with the White Walkers gone, Daenerys still finds joy in seeing her two Nephews Ned and Rhaegar, named after their grandfathers, running around. The two twins were known for the antics and even at the age of four, they were still every mature for their time.

Daenerys was the first to spot them as they were weaving in and out of people. Jon had spotted Sansa First as he took an unconscious step down one of the stairs, his hand grasping his sword tighter as he noticed her slightly flustered appearance. Daenerys stood as everyone remained silent as the giggles and laughter of the boys continued to echo through the hall. The boys quickly stopped when the crowded quickly moved away from the two as they hands held sweets from one of the tables. A very pregnant Sansa quickly walked up to them, grasping them by their ears. Jon's face relaxed as he quickly grew a smile. The boys dropped their treasure as he walked up to his family a grin on his features. Ned had the Stark hair with a streak of white, and strong jaw, while his eyes screamed Targaryen. Rhaegar had the Targaryen White hair with a streak of black that contrasted against his tully blue eyes. Daenerys smiled as the two began to bicker about whose fault it was they got caught. Both freezing in place with Jon took a rather loud step in front of them, their eyes wide in what could only be describe as fear of punishment.

"Boys." Jon said sternly as Sansa let go of their ears, both standing to attention as best as a Four year old could.

"It was Ned's idea." Rehgar said.

"No I suggested the kitchen, you said the good stuff would be here."

"Enough." Sansa said sternly as the court among them smiled at the michesous two. "You both know you two are not allowed to be in here during the court hours." Sansa placed a hand on her stomach as she gave a deep sigh.

"You alright?" Jon asked as she rolled her eyes at the him.

"I don't know which child is giving me more grief today, these two or this little one, who won't stop kicking." Sansa placed a hand on her back, as the two boys looked down at the floor. Daenerys walked down the steps moving closer to her little nephews. Both remained motionless as Jon bent down to them.

"Now, what is the most important thing you two should be doing right now."

"Listening to mother." They said in Unison.

"What's the second most important thing?"

"Listening to Auntie." They said in unison.

"What?" Jon asked turning to look at his aunt. "Did you teach them that."

"They should listen to their queen after their mother." Sansa let out a laugh as Daenerys walked over, placing hand on her stomach. "Isn't that right little one?" She asked to Sansa's stomach.

"I don't know if I can reject that logic as a Father without offending my Queen." Jon stood up as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't worry, you're the third person they should listen to." Daenerys remarked, as she looked around the court.

"Please, excuse us for the day. I have some pressing family issues that are taking our priority at the moment. Please come to tomorrows session for any grievances or things you think I need to be brought up on." With that, Daenerys took Sansa's arm as they exited the court, with the twins following behind. Jon stood there for a minute as he watched his family leave until Ned turned looking at him with a smile. He quickly caught up, picking him up as he grabbed Rhaegar's hand.


	8. Memory (Lyanna x Rhaegar)

Part I

The first time Lyanna laid eyes on the Prince of Dragonstone they had just entered the great hall. He was standing next to his Father who sat on the throne. At first she thought nothing of him, but then his guard Ser Barristan Selmy had whispered something to the Prince Rhaegar that made his eyes grew bright and a smile that seemed to dance its way across the room. It reminded Lyanna of how bright the sun looked as it glistened across the fresh morning snow in Winterfell. She herself couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of beautiful memory of her winter home.

* * *

Part II

The first time Rhaegar Targaryen had laid eyes on the beautiful brunette was when she and her family rode through the gates of the red keep. His younger brother Viserys was watching with him from one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard. Unlike the other ladies of the nobility, the Warden of the North's daughter was sitting on a white horse. Her brother riding next to her, as both wore smiles of a joyful ride.

"What disgusting show that is." Viserys quipped from his side. Rhaegar looked down at the young women whose smile reminded him of the first time he learned to play a beautiful melody. His own lips seemed to form a smile of his own as he remembered the memory.


	9. Three-Eyed-Wish

_Jon x Sansa - Sansa and Jon wished they could go back to the day they left winterfell. That wish is Granted._

* * *

 _Three-Eyed-Wish_

Jon had taken Sansa to the Gods woods at the Winterfell. He remembered both of them placing their hands on the tree and then in a flash here they are back in Winterfell before they had gone south. Looking down at the yard where their parents used to stand watching them. Robb was walking a horse around the yard with Arya riding on its back.

"Can it go faster Robb?" She asked inpatient.

"No dear sister, not in the courtyard." He said with a smile. Sansa looked at her big brother, young and free of worries as he led a young Arya around on the horse. Rickon, oh baby rickon was chasing Bran around the yard as Younger Jon was practicing his Archery. Sansa instinctively grabbed Jons arm as she looked at her brothers and sisters. Jon looked down at the scene as well.

"You look like mom and dad." A deep voice said as Jon and Sansa turned quickly to see a standing Bran. Older than when she had last scene him. Sansa's mouth hung open as he walked over to them.

"Bran your-"

"Older, best looking Stark out of the bunch?" He filled in for Jon. "Or is it walking that you're shocked about?" Bran had on a mischievous grin. Sansa didn't waste anymore time and threw her arms around her brother.

"I miss you." She spoke through her tears. Bran smiled as he embraced his sister.

"I miss you as well sister." The parted only for Bran to fall into his former half-brothers arms.

"I missed you as well Jon." Bran parted from him as he walked over to the railing. Sansa joined him on his left while Jon joined him on his right. Young Sansa entered into the courtyard. Sansa smiled as she looked at her younger self.

"It was one of those rare dares you graced us with your present outside." Bran said, as Sansa walked over to Robb and Arya.

"A Lady must know how to ride a horse." She mumbled with a slight sadness in her eyes. They watched as she traded places with a grumbling Arya who merely ran over to the younger Jon to learn Archery.

"How are we here Bran?" Jon asked his voice gruff with a sorrow watching Arya struggling to even stretch the bow back.

"You're touching the tree in the Godswoods. I am as well up north of the wall. I was making my home when we saw one, and I had to reach out. A lot has changed since I left winterfell."

"A lot has changed for all of us." Sansa whispered, as she grabbed Bran's arm. He smiled at his sister's contact.

"I gained much knowledge about the past, the present, and our future." Bran put his hand over his own sisters. But he was looking at Jon. Jon turned to look at him as Sansa as well turned in a confusion to her brother. "I'll be coming home soon, with Meera Reed, Daughter of Howland Reed."

"Father's friend from the rebellion?" Jon asked.

"Winter will come soon after." Bran looked back down at his young self climbing the side of the winterfell's walls. He looked at Sansa.

"Make a deal with the Dragon Queen." He said sternly. "She will arrive before me. I will arrive soon after, but we need her in order to defeat the White Walkers."

"Bran I am not warden of the North, nor can I be. Jon is warden-"

"You are the Northern Queen Sansa. Ice runs through your veins, you are stronger than you think."

"Bran I'm not-"

"Become it. The North will need a Queen, a Southern one will not due to protect our people and our lands." Turning to Jon, he grabbed his hand. "Uncle Benjen is helping us Jon, he is alive, barely. The curse was starting to take him but the put a shard of Dragonglass in his heart to stop it."

"Whose they Bran? Why are speaking in riddles."

"Because that is what the Three Eyed Raven has to do. I can not tell you the future, I can not tell you the past I merely can advise you in the future about the right paths. We must leave this memory behind."

"I don't want to leave yet." Sansa teared up looking at her brother Robb and even Arya.

"We have to."

"But Bran-" Jon asked as Bran merely smiled at him. Stopping him in his tracks.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." He said with a sad smile. Jon paused as Bran quickly let go of both of them as they suddenly both closed their eyes, and opened them to find themselves in the Godswoods at winterfell, snow falling all around them.

"Bran! Bran!" Sansa began to yell and cry as she pounded the tree. Jon quickly wrapped his arms around her hugging him to her. Whispering that everything was going to be alright. That everyone was coming home soon. That winterfell was coming back to life once more.


End file.
